The present invention relates to an image generation system, an image generation method, an information storage medium, and the like.
A system is known that generates a projection image that is projected onto a curved screen (i.e., a screen having a dome-like shape) using a projection device (projector). For example, JP-A-2003-85586 discloses technology that projects a projection image with a small amount of distortion onto a curved screen.
A game system is also known that performs a hit determination process applied to a shooting game by detecting the position of a spotlight formed by light emitted from an emitting element. For example, JP-A-2001-4327 discloses technology that relates to such a game system.
However, a method that causes an image generation system that generates a projection image that is projected onto a curved screen, to detect the position of a spotlight formed by light emitted from an emitting element, and implement an appropriate hit determination process on the emission direction of the emitting element and an object, has not yet been proposed.